Decembers
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que no la veo sonreír. Mi niña, ve más lento. Esta es la manera más envidiable de morir… Las luciérnagas lucharon y yo la sigo amando. ¡FIC DEDICADO: MARRY’S! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.


¡Sí! Hola a todos, antes de comenzar con el fic quería hablar unas pequeñas cositas. Primero que nada la dedicatoria ¿Ok?

Este fic va para dos autoras que siempre han sido modelos a seguir para mí: _SoraTakenouchii_ & _Marry's_. Por supuesto ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Victoria!!

Y además para alguien que no está en el mundo de los FanFics pero que igual aprecio mucho,_ Eirin García_: Gracias por todo su apoyo Cu y confiar siempre en mí. Prometo no defraudarla, es gracias a usted que he llegado a ser la escritora que soy C:

También, para todos aquellos que han hecho locuras y no se arrepienten de ellas: Porque nuestras decisiones nos hacen ser quienes somos, y la felicidad viene de la conformidad cuando aprendemos a amarnos a nosotros mismos.

La idea de esta historia salió escuchando la canción de _Hawthorne Heights_ titulada, al igual que el fic, _Decembers_. En una madrugada sin electricidad en toda la ciudad, lo cierto es que me quedé dormida con los audífonos puestos y soñé con toda esta locura. Escuchen la canción porque es realmente hermosa con la voz de J.T. Woodruff y Casey Calvert que en paz descanse.

**Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes, ni la canción "Decembers" me pertenecen. Cada uno le corresponde a su respectivo creador y autor. **

Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura.

**.Decembers.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

Mientras las semanas pasaban y las horas de volvían días, mantuve la llama encendida pensando que todo iba a mejorar. No perdía las esperanzas durante las primeras dos semanas. Cada hora pensaba en eso, que ella iba a sonreír, que comeríamos en el mismo café de cada mañana, que volvería a sentir sus brazos finos al rededor de mí. _Una vez más_. Regresar al pasado fue una de las cosas más dolorosas… pero debía hacerlo, aunque ya era algo que hacía por inercia todos los días mientras mis lágrimas corrían tan rápido como el mundo avanzaba. Y tanto tiempo que se quedaban allí.

Nuestros días de diciembre fueron maravillosos, cargados de vitalidad y ansiedad por comernos cada día de un mordiscón. Nuestras miradas y nuestros labios se encargaban de hablar y transmitir cada cosa que sentíamos… en nuestra relación nunca hicieron falta las palabras.

Un poco más atrás.

Sólo un _poco_.

Para toparme con mi soledad, para comparar el blanco con el negro, el amarillo con el azul, el verde con el púrpura… cada color que elegía en mi presente veía el contrario en el pasado, hace años…

Me conocían como alguien que transmitía apatía, alguien frío que prefería la soledad de una vieja guitarra trinando que una compañera de cuarto que se hiciera agua al verme. Yo nunca soñé con eso. A mí no me criaron para eso, para jugar con alguien… porque Hiroaki, mi padre, me lo había dicho todo a la perfección y me había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber para vivir en soledad, como él lo había hecho cuando mi madre padeció. Así como él, yo era un espejo de su personalidad que con cada día se volvía más y más nítido. Más y más parecido, aunque el dorado en su cabello nunca existió.

Todo era lodo sobre piedra, asqueroso pero _soportable_. No dolía tanto porque a fin de cuentas tenía muy poco que perder, si me iba a nadie le iba a importar, si me secuestraban nadie pagaría por mi rescate, si me suicidaba mi cadáver se pudriría allí porque nadie me conocía. Porque mi familia no estaba, ellos estaban demasiado lejos, demasiado invisibles.

Y aún así, eso no era lo más doloroso. Todo iba demasiado rápido para que alguien como yo pudiera con todo. Era como ponerle la velocidad más alta de la caminadora a un anciano que no duraría ni dos pasos, pero yo estaba haciendo el esfuerzo… por ella.

_Quince… dieciséis… diecisiete… dieciocho… diecinueve… __**veinte**__…_

Y yo dependía de mí mismo para todo, yo vivía para mí. Nunca existió el nosotros en mi adolescencia.

_**Let's try to remember these days back in December**_

_**Our lives were very different**_

_**I was lonely when we first met.**_

Me adelanté un poco a las fechas mientras tocaba su mano envuelta de todo aquello que no _debía_ estar, porque era mi culpa que ella estuviera aquí, nadie más podía tener la culpa porque ella también lo había perdido todo; dependíamos de ambos. Solos ella y yo.

Cuando la conocí me pareció ridículo sentir lástima por una niñita que lloraba debajo del árbol, pero así estaba ella, sollozando… pidiendo a gritos silenciosos ayuda de alguien, cubriéndose de la sociedad con sus bracitos debiluchos ¿Tenía que quedarme allí? No, seguía mirándola en calvario.

Desistí por dar un paso, y otro y otro… cada vez más silenciosos y más cortos. La gente dejó de mirarla mientras yo me le sentaba al lado sin decir ni pío. Con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas esperando que alguien apareciera y se la llevara su angustia lejos… muy lejos. Le pasé un brazo por el hombro tarareando una canción que Natsuko siempre me cantaba para acunarme y que no había olvidado en los quince años de ausencia.

Levantó la cara y me miró extrañada, y cómo no, si un extraño se ponía a cantarte para hacerte sentir mejor…

–Gracias –respondió con la voz quebrada mirándome la camisa blanca.

–Eh… de nada, supongo ¿Todo está bien? –pregunté mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro, pegado a las mejillas por la lloradera.

Sus ojos estaban rojizos por el llanto de niña pre-escolaría, y el rubí en ellos me derritió desde el fondo, no por el color pero me recordaron a la mirada de Natsuko, mi madre, que había muerto hace tantos años… y tantas veces la había soñado, Dios me regalaba un ángel parecido a ella pero tenía algo propio de su corazón, algo que me dejaba paralizado.

–No todo… -respondió con tristeza a mi pregunta, entonces se aferró a mis hombros y cayó de una vez en sollozos mientras me pedía un favor- ¿Puedes volver a cantar?

Si es que aquello era _cantar_.

Me quedé callado a la espera de algo más que quisiera aportar pero no pude resistirme a seguirla viendo derramar lágrimas por otra persona, o quién fuera. Ella no tenía aspecto de merecer sufrir, ni hacer sufrir a nadie.

La canción siguió sonando desde mi garganta y mi corazón.

.

De pronto, en esta realidad de dolor más intenso, la mano de la chica que amaba, la que tenía en frente, se sintió más fría que nunca. Yo la apreté en busca de algo que soñaba… a ella toda, porque la extrañaba demasiado. Su voz, llorando, riendo, peleando o lo que fuera, un mes lleno de tristeza se me estaba viniendo encima, y amenaza con durar más.

Volví a los recuerdos de hace un año, cuando apenas nos conocíamos. Nuestros encuentros se hicieron cada vez más ocurrentes y pronto comenzamos a tratarnos más… su nombre… ese mismo día me dijo su nombre cuando oscureció alrededor del árbol, aunque para mí todo estaba demasiado iluminado porque su corazón comenzó a expandirse y contraerse, aquello eran como luciérnagas luchando para seguir manteniéndola viva, como hacían ahora.

Pálida, sin vida. Sin nada. Le estaban quitando todo lo que amaba y a mí también.

Las luciérnagas morían.

–Sora Takenouchi –me repitió por cuarta vez mientras se levantaba del suelo restregándose los ojos rojizos…

Yo me estaba quedando sordo con tanta belleza suya. Me quedaba sin aliento, sin vida.

–Entiendo, ahora si me queda claro –le respondí sonriente porque no la había oído bien las otras tres veces- Yo soy Yamato.

Me dio un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y se fue…

Durante el siguiente año llegamos a conocernos más; llegamos a visitarnos siempre y a salir sólo como amigos sin darme cuenta que ella era todo lo que me quedaba, pero a diferencia de mí, que intentaba ocultar todo rastro de insistencias, ella no lo hacía. Buscaba y buscaba manera de verme, de sentarse a mi lado, de que la mirara haciendo morisquetas y burlas porque ella era así: torpe y terca. Nunca se daba por vencida y ahora menos.

No quería dejarme solo.

Yo no quería quedarme solo.

_**A small upstairs apartment**_

_**Driving through the darkness to get back home**_

_**Before they knew you were even gone**_

La última salida se volvió borrosa al recuerdo de hace un mes, cuando por primera vez me había dejado ir a recogerla en su pequeño departamento. Conduje el automóvil despacio mientras me cegaban las luces de los demás conductores entonces tomé un atajo para llegar más rápido porque me impacientaba si no la veía.

Y la verdad no me arrepiento de haber tomado aquel camino… porque si no quién sabe que hubiera pasado, ella no estaría aquí a mi lado, luchando contra algo que no conocía lo suficiente.

Subí escalón por escalón hasta la puerta con el número que ella me había indicado. Sostuve la sonrisa intacta luego de cuatro timbrazos y un silencio absoluto. Al quinto mi sonrisa murió atropellada por el desespero.

Comencé a darle empujones a la puerta que era mucho más grande que yo para poder abrirla. Ya sabía que todo lo que iba a encontrar allí, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a ser bueno.

Mientras mi cuerpo impactaba en la pared; más bien, mientras pensaba en el recuerdo de mi cuerpo impactando en la pared, seguía escuchando la maquina trabajar, bombear y bombear, viviendo y viviendo. Ni siquiera yo estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para saber si tanto movimiento en la habitación era bueno.

Volví a acariciar su mano mientras seguía aguantando las ganas de parecer menos de lo que era, más allá de la imagen de chico fuerte, más allá de la rudeza falsa. Porque estaba hecho mierda; lo más asqueroso de todo era que antes no me dolía no tener nada porque **nunca lo tuve**, ahora que había experimentado tenerlo y perderlo… no… todo seguía moviéndose demasiado rápido para mí.

_**Please, slow down, girl**_

_**We're moving way too fast for their world**_

_**We've gotta make this last**_

Ella desaparecía poco a poco, y me estaba dejando aquí cuando yo quería estar con ella, ahora mismo. Si acaso era posible, la salvaría, daría mi vida con tal que pudiera respirar por sí sola de nuevo, porque nada era más doloroso que verla en la cama, desnutrida, pálida… siendo ella de piel tan hermosa y morena, el cabello le llegaba más debajo de los hombros como si hubieran pasado años, en apariencia no la conocía. Pero Sora me había robado el corazón desde el primer instante y allí lo tenía en sus manos, lo más triste de todo era que ahora su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lugar a otro, el cielo y la tierra.

¿Por qué marcharse ahora que todo iba de maravilla? ¿No podía dejar la muerte como lo último de nuestras vidas…? Luego de amarnos más, de casarnos, de tener hijos, de envejecer juntos. No. ¡Tenían que arrebatármela cuando todo comenzaba!

O… tal vez, estaba terminando para ambos.

Las depresiones me golpeaban con más frecuencia cada día.

_**I miss you so much, a self-inflicted coma**_

_**The days drag on like marathons running with bare feet**_

_**And when I feel the stress, I'm lonely and depressed**_

_**I picture you in the dress you wore four weeks ago.**_

Rocé mi mano tibia con la suya fría y helada. La besé, tan suave como siempre. Al menos eso no había cambiado.

Pero extrañaba tanto sus recuerdos, cada detalle, hasta la voz de pajarito que tenía. Los ángeles que aparecían detrás de ella cada vez que hablaba, cada vez que cantaba para impresionarme y llamar mi atención. Todo, todo se me venía encima ahora tan lejana.

Lo cierto es que aquella noche en el departamento, cuando al fin abrí la puerta la encontré en suelo sobre lo que más me asustaba. El líquido rojo borboteaba debajo de su cabeza y el hilo recorría hasta su mejilla, continuaba hasta su boca por la gravedad y perdía intensidad pero al mirar al piso todo parecía una broma.

Mis brazos la cubrieron: Ella con el vestido azul ensangrentado, ya me la habían quitado.

Sus ojos cerrados, los pies descalzos. Como un ángel.

Cuatro semanas habían pasado y ella seguía _dormida_. Porque para salvarla del dolor en su interior tenían que ponerla en coma. Porque el cáncer se la llevaba ahora que estaba más grande y avanzado, y a mí igual porque no sabía nada de eso.

Estábamos en las mismas, ella no tenía a nadie que la cuidara por lo que se defendía por sí sola. Nadie le vigilaba el sueño, nadie le avisaba de las consultas: morir en soledad era algo para lo que se estuvo preparando desde que sus padres se separaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado dejándola en el mundo sola.

De allí en adelante el mundo corría demasiado rápido y yo era demasiado lento. Las tortugas eran ráfagas a mi lado y por supuesto, las esperanzas se cultivaban cada vez con más intensidad hasta que llegaron a ser una ilusión. Los doctores decían que todo aquello era malgasto de dinero pero yo seguía allí, día y noche tomándole la mano a Sora Takenouchi.

Esperando que despertara.

Llegué a obstinarme de todo: dejé los estudios y trabajaba desde el hogar, grababa las canciones a su lado porque no la iba a dejar morir por nada del mundo. Si estuviera _viva_ pensaría que ella dependía más de mí que yo de ella pero no era así, porque mis angustias se transformaban en depresiones y estaba solo. **Solo**.

Era fuerte, demasiado, pero también débil. Tic tac, tic tac… ¿Hasta cuándo aguantaría mi cuerpo?

_**You don't have to speak because I can hear your heartbeat**_

_**Fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink**_

_**You don't have to cover up how you feel when you're in love**_

_**I'll always know I'm not enough to even make you think**_

La respuesta fue rápido: Hasta que dejara de latir su corazón.

Porque seguía latiendo… con aparatos, pero lo hacía. Y mientras lo hacía, mientras mi amor estaba en coma me alentaba a seguir, como si cada movimiento de su pecho fuera una palmada en la espalda:

_No te rindas Yamato. _

_Ya voy a despertar._

_Duérmete, estaré bien._

_No estás solo._

_Te amo._

Me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Nuestro amor era del mismo nivel aunque se hubiese extraviado su mirada durante todo el mes de enero, y diciembre estaba mucho más cercano a un paraíso.

–Te amo Yamato –me dijo antes de que se fuera.

–¿So-Sora?

–No me interesa si no te gusto, no me importa. ¡¡Me molesta que no te des cuenta!! ¿No soy suficientemente obvia para ti? Quieres que me ponga una camisa que diga: Ishida mírame y date cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿quieres eso?

Sus ataques de ira resultaban siempre un chiste para mí pero esta vez sonada tan seria. Iba en serio lo del amor, y yo no pude más que corresponderle porque eso quería: **Amarla para siempre**. Y aquí estaba, eso fue una semana antes del accidente y antes de enterarme de la terrible enfermedad, y siete días después dolía… dolía verla luchando contra lo invisible.

Su conciencia semi-viva eran las mismas luciérnagas que se posaban a su lado al sonreír, ahora, esas luciérnagas buscaban luz y más luz, zumbando y zumbando. No se detenía en ningún momento, por eso no hacía falta que hablara ahora, _aunque lo deseaba_.

Porque su corazón dependiente me decía que estaba enamorada, que no quería marcharse y quería seguir luchando como yo lo hacía fuera de su cabeza y su cuerpo.

Locuras… locuras. La vida nos hacía cometer locuras inaudibles y secretas. Pero de nada valía enojarme con ella por ocultármelo porque yo también guardaba bien los míos. Porque éramos los enamorados más raros, los enamorados destinados a una cama de hospital pero no estábamos allí sino que luchábamos contra la marea haciéndonos daño.

Más lento, mi niña.

No te desesperes.

El desesperado… el que no puede correr, soy yo.

Aunque por otra parte, mi parte pesimista del asunto, que cada día se volvía más grande, me decía claramente que mis caricias en la media noche, mis besos sin respuesta, mis lágrimas de soledad no eran suficiente razón para que despertara, para que reviviera. Pero otra parte, la que más me gustaba, me decía que mi amor bastaba, mis locuras y mis sacrificios… Al final todo debía terminar bien.

_**Please, slow down, girl**_

_**We're moving way too fast for their world**_

_**We've gotta make this last**_

_**I know it hurts to feel so all alone**_

_**I'm by myself, more then you could know**_

Más lento, mi niña.

Qué no daría yo por volver a sentirte.

Qué no daría por aliviar ese dolor en tu corazón.

Porque comprendía lo que era andar solo por los caminos, y ahora ella, dentro de su cabeza, estaba sufriendo exactamente lo mismo que yo… Día tras día. Aumentando todo lo que no quería aumentar. Luchábamos codo a codo, ella contra su cáncer y yo contra mi cardiopatía.

A mi alma gemela, le había llegado la despedida mucho antes que a mí. ¿Por qué la muerte no podía llegar mucho después? Luego de conocerla mejor, luego de ser más feliz de lo que ya era… Maldita sea, y yo seguía viéndola vestida de blanco en mis sueños. Los pétalos de flor revoloteando alrededor de nosotros sin fin, yo envuelto en tela negra con la rosa color sangre a mi izquierda.

La sangre _diferente_ que nos unía.

Ella sonrió tan hermosa como siempre, se acercó mientras la cola del vestido seguía arrastrándose por el suelo verde cubierto de hierba natural. Las luciérnagas en su corazón nos iluminaban la vista de pronto comenzamos a bailar sin razón pero se hundió en mi pecho.

Así debía ir todo. Lento.

Mi niña corría demasiado rápido.

Y la muerte iba a su mismo paso.

_Por eso corría tanto_.

**Para no apagarse**.

Las luciérnagas seguían brillando hasta que amaneció. Y nosotros bailábamos entre los pétalos de rosa interminables que ya llevaban varios centímetros del suelo. Las pisábamos pero éramos felices, reíamos, nos besábamos y cantábamos.

Desperté del sueño con rapidez y me di cuenta que mi corazón iba al mismo que ella.

Más despacio Yamato. Me dije a mí mismo, _más despacio_.

_**If only they were all alone...**_

_**They were all alone...**_

Solo, desperté solo. Acunado en sus manos suaves.

Otra vez no hacía falta que hablara porque su corazón me lo decía, la cabeza pegada a la almohada y sus ojos llorando cerrados, el sollozo de su dolor parecido al mío. Seguro seguía soñando.

–Lo siento tanto, amor –se disculpó con los ojos aún cerrados, berreando a montones.

–Sora… estás…

Y no podía creerlo, hacía cinco minutos estaba solo, caminando solo, bailando solo, cantando solo. Parpadeé para mirarla con serenidad pero la alegría se reflejaba en mis ojos, pero los de ella cerrados como si aún no quisiera despertar. Como si durante todo el mes, el dolor se le hubiera vuelto indispensable.

–Todo está mejorando, y se pondrá mejor… Ya verás.

Despacio… debía ir despacio, hacerlo todo con cuidado.

_**Please, slow down, girl**_

_**We're moving way too fast for their world**_

_**We've gotta make this last**_

Me arremetió con una sonrisa y me levanté de la silla mientras ambos sonreíamos y sus lágrimas no se detenían, pase mi mano por su rostro peinando la zona lluviosa. Ya nada le haría daño porque era verdad. Sora estaba despierta por milagro. Y mi mano seguía entrelazada con la suya.

Abrió sus ojos rojizos y me miró con alegría, soñadora como la recordaba. La maquina estaba de más porque sus pulmones vivieron de nuevo y su corazón era una locomotora que había atropellado a la muerte.

–No debí ocultarlo.

Por supuesto que no debía, no debía de sentir esa depresión y ese rencor hacía sí misma. No quería pensar en el pasado, ni hace cinco años cuando Hiroaki estaba vivo, ni quince desde que mi mamá despareció, mucho menos el año pasado –aunque ese era el más ameno de todos- y ni hablar de las cuatro semanas pasadas…

Porque su sonrisa de dolor, aunque fuera así, era ahora, mi única razón para vivir.

–No te dejaré sola ni un día más, Sora.

–Por favor… -suplicó ella.

Con muchísima delicadeza y esfuerzo se quitó la máscara de la respiración y la besé con suavidad para no forzarla… Sus labios estaban hablando por ella, decían todo por lo que había pasado, las noches de agonía con querer despertar, los días de hambre y sed cuando la anestesia dejaba de influir.

Para interrumpir el beso entraron los médicos a revisarla y me sacaron a zancadas de allí mientras aún la miraba en la cama, con más color, con más vida. Siendo más ella como la recordaba.

Por algo que no comprendí fui yo a quien le tocó correr ahora. Venían por mí, así como fueron por ella: era parte del destino que todo terminara así.

La tos me invadió desde el fondo de los pulmones hasta hacerme derramar sangre en la mano y el suelo; ya no quería más dolores, parecía como si alguien tomara venganza en mi lugar ¡¡Acaso no entendían que ya los dos habíamos pasado por suficientes obstáculos!!

…

_**Slow down girl**_

_**We're moving way too fast for their world**_

_**We've gotta make this last**_

…

_Más lento Yamato__._

Pero no reaccionaba con suficiencia. Las imágenes de los diez minutos anteriores me golpearon: La sangre en mi mano, la tos, el dolor, las manos sosteniéndome, el empujón ya ahora corrían conmigo como en un maratón. Seguía sintiendo golpes en el pecho que intentaban revivirme pero parecían tener éxito de este lado.

_**I know it hurts to feel so all alone**_

_**I'm by myself, more then you could know**_

_**If only they were all alone...**_

A mi lado estaba ella, la mujer que amaba. Era la misma prueba, los cables rodeándonos, otro médico reviviendo su corazón que ahora estaba más débil y allí todo tomó sentido:

_Lo siento tanto, amor_, porque ella sabía que la muerte se la iba a llevar.

_Todo está mejorando, y se pondrá mejor… Ya verás_. Mejorando… en realidad sí. Todo se iba volviendo perfecto.

_No debí ocultarlo,_ su plan para hacernos feliz: **No hablaba del cáncer**.

_Por favor… _Me pedía que la siguiera en esta locura.

El amor nos hacía cometer locuras: dejar la escuela, abandonar nuestro todo y hasta morir. La seguí en nuestro escape y abrí los ojos antes tomar las escaleras eléctricas que me llevarían alto… muy alto.

Ella abrió los ojos y me la imaginé con una sonrisa. Llorando musitó un te amo y cerró los ojos para dejar el sonido aturdidor de la máquina contadora.

–Por favor, acérqueme a ella y déjenos solos. –le pedí al que me "resucitaba".

–Pero joven, no pode…

El de atrás, el que estuvo tratando a Sora le tomó del hombro y le echó una mirada sabia y el otro asintió mientras movía mi camilla hasta la de ella. Todos salieron y no me importó que hubiera cámaras encendidas grabando mis acciones pero aquello tenía que hacerlo.

Más por los dos, que individualmente.

Con muchísima fuerza me quité todos los cables y la sangre y el dolor de mi corazón se volvieron más y más intensos y frecuentes. Sí ella se iba ¿Por qué yo no? Aquí, en este mundo sin amor no iba a hacer nada con lógica. De igual manera intentaría acabar con mi vida un día de estos así que… ¿Por qué no morir a su lado ahora?

Esta era la manera más envidiable de morir.

No dejamos nada en la tierra, porque no teníamos nada importante más que nosotros.

Mi máquina comenzó a fallar mientras me iba alejando, mi corazón se volvió negro, mis dedos, mis brazos, su rostro, su sonrisa… Todo.

_**They were all alone...**_

_**They were all alone...**_

_**They were all alone...**_

Lo más maravilloso de todo era poder irse con alguien. En la puerta ella me esperaba con el mismo vestido azul, la abrió y me saltó encima con una sonrisa blanca mientras yo la protegía en mis brazos, sentí su tacto tibio contra mi piel e hicimos juego inmediatamente.

–¿Nos vamos, Cenicienta? –pregunté mientras le sonreía de medio lado.

–Claro.

Salimos a saltos de allí y llegamos al lugar de destino mucho más rápido de lo que había imaginado, por magia. Al atravesar el claro yo iba de primero por lo que fui el primero en darme cuenta lo mucho que cambiaban las cosas al estar allí. El traje negro me quedaba a la perfección y la sonrisa de tatuó en mi rostro nuevo.

Sora corrió hasta mí con su vestido blanco y se lanzó a mis brazos mientras dábamos vueltas en el aire, y luego de cinco repeticiones de vueltas caímos al suelo entre carcajadas de alegría pura. Éramos libres de todo lo que un día nos tentó con apagar.

Y ahora brillábamos con fuerza propia el uno del otro, pero estábamos juntos, y felices.

–Sabes que todo esto fue una locura ¿no? –me recordó cuando nos acostamos en el suelo verde tomados de la mano con firmeza para que nadie nos separara nunca más.

–La mejor locura que he hecho, cielo.

–Sí… quizá. Pero lo que más me gusta de esto es que al fin estamos solos tú y yo, nadie nos juzga, nadie nos critica.

–Así es.

Paseé mi mano por su cabello, ahora más largo que antes. Era complicado explicar cómo podíamos seguir tal y como nos habíamos ido, nunca se atrevió a cortárselo en nuestro nuevo mundo porque no quería alterar nada las cosas.

Lo más emocionante y satisfactorio de la locura fue que… a diferencia de los demás, que llegan solos y se van solos, nosotros rompimos las reglas para irnos al mismo tiempo. Me di cuenta que la respuesta no era ir lento sino más rápido para no quedarnos atrás, para perseguir lo que deseamos. Querer es poder y yo quise quedarme toda la eternidad con el amor de mi vida, la que hace CINCO SEMANAS había dicho: sí, a ser mi novia y UNA SEMANA más tarde pareció desaparecer.

Pero luchó para mostrarme la realidad: que estar juntos no implica lugar ni tiempo, sólo estarlo.

–Te amo, Yamato…

–Y yo a ti Sora.

Y aquí nadie nos decía qué hacer y qué no hacer. Nuestro claro de media noche, las luciérnagas adornando el cielo en vez de estrellas y pétalos de rosa blanca bañándonos. Mariposas nocturnas de todos los colores.

Los cuentos de hadas también eran para hombres y vivir el mío con Sora, era lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir.

Cada locura tiene una consecuencia… Pero no todas son malignas.

Y ahora yo pagaba la mía con alegría, sonriéndole al futuro que nos esperaba aquí: En el Cielo. Yo para ella, y ella para mí.

**Notas de Autora.**

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Sinceramente tengo un complejo extraño con matar a alguien en cada fic (**¡¡Que no será así siempre!! ¬¬**, no se asusten!) Solo que… vamos, tenía que ponerle dramatismo a la cosa y me emocioné con la idea de que ambos se fueran. ¡¡Se me sale lo romántica!!

Con sinceridad esto iba a comenzar siendo un Michi pero ¡¡No Dios!! No me contuve a transformarlo en Sorato, de verdad tengo serios problemas en el cráneo. Tranquilos los fans del Michi, que sí habrá esta pareja pero en otra historia… Yahoo.

Lucho con mis contratiempos para terminar "The Spell" anoche comencé la corrección así que estará listo quizá mañana o dentro de ratitos. "Casa Casa Mia" Tiene listo el tercer capítulo pero no he sacado tiempo para la corrección ¡¡A esperar unos cuantos días más!!

Por cierto, **Feliz Día de la Madre **(que es mañana pero igual aprovecho) Nuestra madre es el reflejo de lo más sagrado y puro que tenemos en nuestro interior. Y cómo no felicitar a mi madre loquita… hahaha, pero la quiero tanto!.

Mil gracias a todos por sus mensajes. Sigan leyendo las historias ¿Vale? Los quiero muchísimo **L)**

_Saludos, Rose._


End file.
